A la rencontre de son destin
by terra-fiction
Summary: Après avoir nettoyé le repère de vampire de Lutter, John, Dean et Sam se retrouve subitement dans un endroit inconnu. Cependant ce n'est pas du lieu qu'ils devraient se soucié mais de l'époque ...
1. prologue

Coucou à tous voici ma première story j'espére qu'elle vous plaira ...

Alors avant de commencer je tient à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété des créateurs de la série "Supernatural".

* * *

Prologue

Sur ordre de leur père, Sam et Dean nettoyèrent le nid des vampires pendant que John essayait de récupérer le colt. Dans le hangar, Sam trouva un objet particulier qu'il prit, avant de partir aider son frère qui été en mauvaise posture… Après avoir décapité tout les vampires présents dans le nid ils allèrent rejoindre leur père malgré les recommandations de celui-ci. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le sauver de Luther qui le menacer. Ce dernier tuer et les autre en fuite, Sam se souvenu qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de très bizarre dans le nid et le montra à son père. Cet objet ressemblait à une sorte d'amulette en argent orné de pierre rouge sur son contour et d'une pierre plus claire en son centre. Elle brillait beaucoup et même un peu trop lorsque John la pris, sous les regards interrogateurs de Dean et Sam. Tout à coup, il y eu un bruit bizarre comme un sifflement très aigu et une fort lumière blanche les engloba et leur fit perdre connaissance.

voilà donc le prologue, court je sais mais il faut bien situer l'histoire ...

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 

A leur réveil, ils étaient dans une sorte de foret à première vue :

- Sam, Dean ça va ? demanda John un peu étourdit.

- Ouai si on veut ! répliqua Dean, où on est ?

- Je sais pas, dit Sam, attendez, regarde Dean, ça te dit rien ce coin …

Dean regarda aux alentour mais appart l'entrée d'une vieille mine il ne vit que des arbres. Il se tourna alors vers son frère et dit :

- Non ça devrait !

- Oui tu te souviens pas de cette fille qui voulait retrouver son frère enlevé par un Wendigo !

- Ah oui … elle était mignonne !

- Alors où on est ? demanda John en ne relevant pas la remarque de son fils.

- La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on est toujours dans le Colorado mais vers Lost Creek à Blackwater pour être exact, dit Sam. Mais la vrai question serait plutôt comment on est arrivé ici et aussi pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour l'instant c'est de retourner à Manning, répondit John.

- Ouai mais comment ? la voiture, elle, ne nous a pas suivit … s'inquiéta Dean.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à marcher jusqu'à la prochaine ville et là on trouvera bien une voiture ! Quitte à « l'emprunter » pour quelques heures …, lui répondit son père.

- Alors allons-y ! répliqua Sam.

Ils marchèrent pendant environs quatre heures et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Lost Creek il faisait nuit. Ils volèrent une voiture sur le parking d'un motel et partirent en direction de Manning. Une fois là-bas ils retournèrent au nid pour voir si les vampires y étaient retournés après leur altercation. Et là, à leur grande surprise, il n'y avait plus rien, plus de vampire, plus d'hangar et plus inquiétant il y avait une sorte de petite maison à l'emplacement même de ce qui était, il y a quelque heures, qu'un vieil hangar crasseux. Et ce n'était pas seulement la maison mais aussi plusieurs autres comme elle qui formés une sorte de petit village non loin de la ville de Manning. John cru d'abord qu'ils s'étaient tromper de route, mais même Manning avait changée, il faisait nuit mais ils purent remarquer que devant chaque petite maison les gens avait déposé du sel sur les rebords des fenêtres et devant les portes comme s'ils savaient ce que cela impliqué… Abasourdit par ce qu'il voyait Sam alla ramasser un vieux journal que quelqu'un avait abandonné là, il regarda les gros titre avant de s'attarder sur un autre détail et s'écria :

- Regardez !

- Quoi ? répondit son père.

- Y a rien qui te choc dans ce journal ?

John lit le titre de l'article « _Les autorités impuissantes face à la situation actuelle !_ » et commença à lire :

- « _Depuis l'évasion massive d'il y a 7 ans, le nombre de mort dans cette partie du pays a augmenté de plus de 30, les autorités sont dépassées et ne savent plus quoi faire, quant à l'ACSO ils sont tellement débordés et surtout il faut bien l'avouer, si peu nombreux maintenant, qu'ils arrivent à peine à empêcher que d'autres ne s'échapper … » _ Oui et alors c'est quoi le problème avec cet article Sam ?

- La date, d'après ce journal on est le 17 févier de l'année 2016 ! !

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, dites moi si vous aimez ...

le deuxième sera poster rapidemant !!

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

- Quoi c'est impossible ! répliqua Dean en prenant le journal des mains de son frère.

- On nous a pas seulement fait changer de lieu mais aussi d'époque … on est dans le futur ! lui dit Sam.

- C'est assez flippant … et ma voiture ! Ou est ma voiture ? s'écria Dean, je l'avais laissé au motel en 2006 …

- Je pence que depuis le temps elle a du atterrir à la fourrière ou peut-être qu'elle est en pièces détachée à l'heure qu'il est … répliqua Sam.

- Hein … !!

Dean parue horrifié par ce que venait de dire son frère mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer parce que John annonça :

- On devrait partir !

- Et pour allez où ? demanda Sam, J'te signale en passant, qu'on avait déjà pas beaucoup d'endroit ou aller dans le passé, alors tu crois que ça sera mieux ici ? On a plus d'argent, plus de cartes de crédit valables, plus de chambre …

- Plus de voiture !

- Dean, ça suffit avec la voiture ! s'emporta son frère, on sait qu'elle te manque mais bon, faut pas exagérer !

- Facile à dire j'aimerai bien t'y voir, toi, si on t'avait enlevé ton ordinateur …

- C'est un outil de travail …

- Et pas ma voiture peut-être !!

- C'est différent …

- Bon ça suffit vous deux ! répliqua leur père, je crois qu'on devrait aller dans le Dakota du sud …

- Pourquoi ? répondirent les deux fils.

- Pour Bobby, il saura peut-être où sont nos futures nous ! Et puis je vois que lui qui pourrait le savoir !

Ils commencèrent à avancer vers la vieille voiture qu'ils avaient volée lorsque Dean demanda plein d'espoir :

- On pourrait pas s'arrêter pour manger un petit quelque chose avant d'y aller !

- Dean …

- C'était juste une question ! bougonna Dean.

Sur la route Sam continua de lire le journal qu'il avait trouver pendant que Dean et son père parler des différentes hypothèses qui pourrais justifié ou expliqué leur venus dans le futur :

- Es ce que tu pence que ce truc en argent nous a fait venir ici ? demanda Dean.

- Je ne sais pas mais pourquoi pas, tout est possible après tout, on a déjà vus plus bizarre, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre d'objet auparavant !

- Ecoutez ça, interrompis Sam ! « _Les habitants du Wyoming étant près du point d'origine et craignant pour leur sécurité, ont décidé, dans la courant de la semaine dernière de quitter les environs pour se reprocher des lieux plus sécurisés…_ » qu'est ce que c'est que le _point d'origine_ ! Et puis qu'est ce qui se passe dans ce monde, on dirait… je sais pas… ça a tellement changé depuis notre époque qu'est ce que les gens craignent tant ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir ! répliqua Dean.

* * *

Voici le deuxième chapitre un peu court aussi mais les autre sont plus long ...

une petite review svp ça me ferai plaisir !!

La suite bientôt


	4. Chapter 3

RARs:

**Shouhaips** : Merci pour ta review, je sais que le chapitre 2 est pas géniale mais je ne savais pas trop comment faire la transition entre le premier et le troisième chapitre mais t'inquiète pas ce chapitre est mieux que le dernier, même si il ne se passe pas trop de chose il est nécessaire pour les chapitres suivants ... en tout cas merci pour avoir pris la peine de me donner ton avis, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas.

**alexa** : Merci por ta review, t'inquiète Dean va la retrouver sa voiture ...

**mola** : Merci à toi aussi, pour ce qui est de savoir ce que les genres craignent c'est pour bientôt, mais pas dans ce chapitre ...

--

Note : je tient à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes ... c'est pas trop mon fort !! Merci et Bonne lecture.

--

Chapitre 3

--

Le temps s'était fortement dégradé, il pleuvait à torrent quant ils quittèrent le Colorado et ça ne fit qu'empiré lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Dakota du sud. Après plusieurs heures de route ils arrivèrent enfin près de chez Bobby. L'endroit n'avait pas tellement changée et ça eu l'aire de les rassurer un peu.

- Vous croyez qu'il est chez lui ? demanda Dean.

- Aucune idée, lui répondit son père, on est même pas sûr que c'est toujours sa maison ! Il a peut-être déménagé ou … pire !

- Bin y a qu'un moyen d'en être sûr ! répliqua Sam.

Il était assez tôt, le soleil venez à peine de se lever et il pleuvait toujours, mais ils s'avancèrent doucement vers la maison, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son propriétaire. Ils s'approchèrent lentement de la fenêtre qui donner sur la salle à manger, mais ne virent qu'une montagne de vieux livres. Quant soudain une voie derrière eux s'écria :

- Qu'est ce que vous venez faire chez moi ? Et qui êtes vous d'abord ?

- Les trois Winchester se retournèrent et virent Bobby. Il paraissait vieux et fatigué mais il tenait son arme fermement.

- Bobby, tu ne me reconnais pas c'est moi, John ... John Winchester !

- Désolé pour vous mais, John Winchester était un ami et il est mort il y a des années… faudrait se mettre à jour un peu ! répondit Bobby qui n'avait pas l'intention de se faire berner.

- Mort ? Quant ? Comment ? s'empressa de demander John.

- Arrêtez de me faire marcher, vous travailler pour qui ? Lilith ?

- On ne connait aucune personne qui s'appelle comme ça et on est vraiment les Winchester, seulement avec quelques années de moins ! répliqua Sam

- Ouai, et si tu ne nous crois pas… tire ! intervint Dean qui s'empressa d'ajouter, euh au faite il est charger à quoi ce fusil ?

- N'importe quoi, qu'es ce qui faut pas entendre ! Des démons qui viennent du passé maintenant, comme si y en avaient pas assez dans le présent !!

- Arrête de nous prendre pour des démons, d'abord, et puis si tu doute on peut toujours faire un petit tour dans ton salon tester ton bon vieux piège à démon … répliqua Sam.

- Ouai ça aurait été une bonne idée mais si t'est vraiment Sam tu devrais te souvenir que c'est toi qui la brisé il y a plus de 10 ans de ça !!

- Moi !! Bref, comme je t'ai dit on vient du passé… de 2006 pour être précis !

- Bobby eut l'aire septique mais il ajouta :

- Admettons que je vous crois … vous êtes les Winchester … alors pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- On aimerait bien le savoir… commença John.

- Non je voulais dire, chez moi ?

- On pensait que tu pourrais nous aidé !

- J'vous préviens j'y connais rien en voyage dans le temps …

- Peut-être mais tu connais ce monde, ça peut déjà aider !

- Ouai bon … rentrons y commence à pas faire chaud !!

--

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et constatèrent que les lieux n'avaient guère changé. Il y avait toujours des tonnes de livres repartit en forme d'immenses colonnes un peu partout dans la maison, si bien qu'ils remarquèrent à peine le petit garçon qui s'y était caché. Il parut stupéfait en les voyant mais Bobby s'empressa de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et il repartit en direction des livres. Soudain, le téléphone sonna et Bobby couru répondre.

- Allo ?

- Bobby, c'est Sam …

- Sam ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- On a eu un problème … on arrive tout de suite !

- Ok.

--

En entendant son nom, Sam se retourna en direction de Bobby et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Bobby ?

- Je sais pas mais on va bientôt le savoir … ils ne sont qu'à quelques heures d'ici !

- Comment tu sais où il est ? demanda Dean.

- Je le sais parce que … je le sais c'est tout !!

Sam voulut répliquer mais son père demanda :

- Qui est ce ?

Bobby se retourna et vit John désigner l'enfant près des colonnes de livres.

- Oh lui c'est Matthew …, répondit Bobby en regardant l'enfant.

- Oui mais encore … c'est ton fils ?

- Non t'est pas fou … c'est le fils d'un ami, il est partit en chasse et me la confié pour quelques jours ! répondit Bobby un peu gêné.

En effet, Matt ne ressemblait pas du tout à Bobby. Il devait avoir dans les 6 ou 7 ans, il était plutôt grand et avait les cheveux châtain. Lorsqu'il entendit son nom il releva doucement la tête du livre dont il paraissait être fasciné et qu'il lisait depuis l'arrivé des Winchester, pour regarder John. Bobby partit quelque instant en laissant ses invités avec Matt. Dean en profita pour s'approcher du jeune garçon et dit :

- Matt ! c'est ça ?

- Il approuva d'un signe de la tête.

- Moi c'est Dean !

- Je sais, répondit Matt avec une petite voix.

- Ah, on se connait alors ?

- Oui, répondit-il un peu amusé.

- Et eux tu les connais ? demanda Dean en désignant son père et son frère.

Matt se mis à sourire et fixa Sam. Sam lui rendit son sourire, et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux d'une personne qu'il connaissait mais il ne se souvenait pas de qui. Il continua de fixer le garçon quand Bobby revient dans la pièce avec des livres plein les bras.

- Alors voilà ce que j'ai trouvé … Matt, tu n'aurais pas vue mon exemplaire de « Lever le voile sur votre futur » par hasard ?

- Bin, … eh … je … non ! Tu l'as peut-être laissé en haut ?

- Oui peut-être … je vais …

- NON … j'y vais !!

- D'accord … répondit Bobby l'aire surpris.

Matt sortie de la pièce et pris soin de ne pas faire voir le titre du livre qu'il emporta avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard il redescendit, et le donna à Bobby.

- Merci, voilà donc tout les ouvrages que j'ai put trouver pour votre problème !! Tout ce qui concerne le futur, mais je vous préviens ça vole pas haut … j'ai trouvé aucun livre qui commencerait par « si vous vous êtes perdu dans le futur, il faut faire ceux-ci ou ceux-là » !! Désolé …

- C'est un début aux moins, répondit John.

Ils restèrent donc là, à feuilleter tous ces livres, pendant plus d'une heure, quant ils entendirent des bruits de pneus qui grincent dans la cour. Bobby alla à la fenêtre et malgré la pluie il vit l'Impala qui se gara devant chez lui.

- Oulla ! ça a dut vraiment mal se passer !

- Pourquoi ? demanda John.

- Parce que c'est Mac qui conduit !!

--

* * *

Et voila pour le Chapitre 3, plus long cette fois et où l'histoire commence un peu a se mettre en place ... tous les personnages n'ont pas étaient présentés et ceux que l'on connait déjà n'ont pas fini de vous surprendre !!

Si vous avez des remarques surtout n'hesiter pas à me mettre une petite review (elles sont toute accepter et me permettent de m'améliorer ... merci).


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 5

--

-Qui ? demanda John.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse parce que Bobby se précipita à la porte d'entré, laissant les trois Winchester du passé avec Matt dans le salon, avec consigne de ne pas bouger. Il ouvrit la porte juste à temps pour voir Sam et une femme soutenir Dean qui paraissait blessé.

-Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Bobby qui prit la place de la femme pour aider Dean à marcher.  
-Un imprévu..., lui répondit la femme, apparemment ils nous attendaient !!  
-Comment c'est possible ...  
- OH !! s'écria Dean, et si on discuter de ça plus tard, disons quand je ne serai plus en train de me vider de mon sang, par exemple !!  
-Désolé Dean, répondit Bobby puis se tourna vers la femme, il te faut quelque chose Mac ?  
-J'ai laissé mon sac dans la voiture, lui répondit-elle, y a tout se qui me faut dedans à part de l'eau !!  
-Je m'en occupe ! répliqua Sam (du futur).

Bobby aida Sam à installer Dean sur l'un des fauteuil de la cuisine, puis il se hâta d'allez chercher le sac et de le donner à Mac, qui commençait à découper le jean de Dean. Il retourna ensuite dans le salon :

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ? demanda John.  
- Rien de grave, répondit Bobby, enfin je crois, c'est Dean, il a reçu des balles en argents dans la jambe droite... mais faut pas s'inquiéter, Mac va le remettre sur pied !!  
-Mac ? demanda Sam.  
-Oui, Mackenzie ... elle s'y connait un peu dans se domaine, faut dire que depuis le temps elle a l'habitude...

--

Au même moment Mackenzie appela Bobby, qui accouru toute suite, suivit de Matt qui voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Sam (du passé) eu juste le temps d'apercevoir cette femme avant qu'elle ne referme la porte de la cuisine. Elle était grande, belle, elle avait de long cheveux brun tressé sur le coté, et portée autour du cou un pendentif en forme de pentagramme. Mais le détail qui marqua le plus Sam c'est qu'elle semblait être enceinte d'au moins cinq ou six mois. Son frère aussi l'avait vue et apparemment se poser les mêmes questions que lui. John, quant à lui, était toujours en train de consulter les livres qui lui avait apporté Bobby.

Il s'était écoulé au moins une demi-heure, lorsque le Sam du futur vint les voir. A première vue il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, les cheveux un peu plus long peut-être, mais appart ça il était toujours le même Sam.

- Alors, Bobby m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas des démons mais qu'il avait du mal à définir ce que vous étiez vraiment alors je vous écoute !!  
- Bin déjà c'est gentille de penser qu'on n'est pas des démons ..., répliqua Dean, je pensais que notre explication était assez confuse et honnêtement je ne me serai pas cru à votre place ...  
- Vous ne vous trouveriez pas là si vous étiez des démons, ou toutes autres choses de maléfiques ..., lui répondit Sam avec un sourire.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda John.  
- Parce que la maison est protégée !! Quand le piège à démon au plafond fut détruis, on a décidé d'en faire un plus grand ... un qui entourerait la maison toute entière. On en a donc fait un en fer forgé qui est enterré à quelques centimètres en dessous de toute la propriété !  
-Pas bête, répondit Sam (du passé), fallait y penser.  
-Alors maintenant que le fait que vous n'êtes pas des démons est établit, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?  
-On est vous, répondit John, il y a quelques années ... enfin en 2006.  
-C'est bizarre, si c'était vraiment le cas pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas !!  
-Aucune idée ! lui répondit Sam.

Soudain il y eu un cri en provenance de la cuisine.

-Ah oui au faite comment je vais ? demanda Dean, et c'est qui cette femme ?  
-Tu t'en remettras, lui répondit Sam. Et Mackenzie c'est ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Matt s'approcha de lui :

-Papa, maman voudrait que tu l'aide avec oncle Dean !!

--

Les trois Winchester regardèrent le Sam du futur avec des yeux ronds quand Matt prononça cette phrase et n'eurent pour toute réponse qu'un petit sourire de ce dernier qui préféra quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine plutôt que de se lancer dans des explications. Leur attention se reporta alors aussitôt sur Matt.

-Sam est ton père ?! demanda John.  
-Bin oui, répondit timidement Matt.  
-Chouette, t'est papa !! lança Dean en direction de son frère qui paraissait sous le choc.  
-Apparemment, lui répondit Sam.  
- Je vois pas de quoi tu te plains, répliqua Dean, de nous trois c'est toi qui t'en sort le mieux : papa est mort, moi on m'a tiré dessus et toi t'es avec une très belle femme et t'aura bientôt un deuxième enfant !! C'est vraie, c'est dure la vie !!!!

Il entendit un nouveau cri et Bobby et Sam revinrent dans le salon. Dean, inquiet s'empressa de demander :

-T'es sur qu'elle s'y connait vraiment ta femme ?  
- Oui, c'est juste qu'elle a eu du mal à extraire les balles parce qu'elles étaient placées trop près de l'os, lui répondit Sam, et elle n'avait plus rien pour endormir ta jambe !! Alors forcement c'est un peu douloureux même avec tout le whisky que t'a ingurgité...  
- Bref, repris Bobby, on est pas là pour parler de Dean mais du fait que la situation a changée, j'veux dire qu'on peut pas vous aider, pour l'instant, avec votre problème parce qu'on est en plein dans les nôtres !!  
-Qu'es ce qui se passe ? demanda John.  
- On penser être sur une affaire banale, on a entendu parler d'un endroit dans le Wyoming ou il y a une forte concentration de démons en se moment, on trouvait ça bizarre et on a voulut allez voir ... mais on n'était pas préparé à affronter ce qu'il y avait vraiment là-bas.  
-Quoi ? demanda Dean.  
-Angst !! répondit Sam.  
Bobby paraissait angoisser même terrifier lorsqu'il entendit ce nom, mais les autres regarder Sam d'un air interrogateur :  
-Qui es ce ? demanda Sam.  
- « Angst » est un mot allemand qui veut dire « peur », c'est un démon très puissant qui apparemment à emménager dans le Wyoming il y a plusieurs mois. Il y a une maison là-bas qui a été baptisée « la maison de la peur » ... il y vivrait ! Et on dit qu'il attire des personnes pour pouvoir se nourrir de toutes leurs phobies ... ce qui les tues très lentement.  
-Ça donne pas très envie d'être inviter à diner, répondit Dean, surtout si c'est toi qui est au menu...  
- En effet, répliqua son père, mais il n'y pas moyen de s'en débarrasser ?  
- De nombreux chasseurs ont essayé, repris Bobby, mais pour ça il faut pouvoir l'approcher et donc affronter ses pires peurs ... d'après ce que je sais, aucune des personnes qui est entré dans cette maison n'en serait ressortit vivant !!

--

Il y eut un long silence interrompu par l'arrivée de Dean et Mackenzie. Dean était un peu chancelant mais il était soutenu par Mac qui l'aida à s'assoir sur un fauteuil puis qui vint se mettre à coté de son mari.

-Ça prend jamais de vacances les emmerdes !! s'écria le Dean du futur en regardant les autres.  
-Non apparemment, lui répondit Mac en se tournant vers Sam, alors ou t'en est dans tes explications ?  
- J'en ai fini avec Angst, lui répondit-il et se tourna vers les autres, on pense aussi qu'il est au service d'un démon plus puissant : Lilith.  
- Une vrai pourriture celle-là !! répliqua le Dean du futur, faut pas se fier à son aire angélique parce que elle, c'est un vrai démon, son but dans la vie c'est de torturer et tuer Sam ...  
-Pourquoi, moi ? s'empressa de demander le Sam du passé.  
-La peur ... lui répondit simplement Mackenzie.

* * *

Et voila le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ... =D


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

--

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à discuter de la situation et de ce qui venait de se passer, comment Dean avait été blessé et comment il avait réussit à en sortir vivants. Matt vint alors se blottir des les bras de sa mère, qui estima qu'il était tard et qu'ils devraient tous se reposer. Ils décidèrent donc de passer la nuit chez Bobby après tout la maison était bien assez grande pour eux. Il y avait trois chambres à l'étage, et des lits de camps qu'on pouvait installer dans le salon. Ainsi Sam et Mac prirent la première chambre, Bobby la sienne, le Dean du futur et John se partagèrent la dernière, et les autres seraient dans le salon. Matt fut installé confortablement par sa mère sur le canapé, tandis que Sam et Dean se disputer le meilleur lit de camps. Mackenzie embrassa son fils et partis se coucher. Dés qu'il entendit sa mère monter les escaliers, Matt sauta du canapé et alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac à dos, sous les regards interrogateurs de Sam et Dean. Il revint s'assoir et ouvrit se qui était à première vue un livre.

-Qu'es ce que c'est ? demanda Sam.  
- C'est mon album photo !! lui répondit Matt, c'est maman qui me la fait, y a toute mes photos de bébé, et puis toutes celles de la famille...  
- Tu fais voir !! demanda Dean.

Dean et Sam se placèrent de part et d'autre de Matt, regardant ainsi chacune des photos de son album. Sur les premières pages il y avait surtout des photos de Mac et Sam, ou ils s'embrasser ou se serrer simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autres. Il y avait aussi des photos de Dean qui embêtait son frère ou qui était aux tables de poker... Ils parcoururent ainsi plusieurs pages à la fois émerveillés puis troublés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Leur attention fut alors attirée par une autre photo, sur celle-ci on pouvait voir Sam, habillé d'un costume noir déchiré par endroit et d'une chemise blanche taché de sang, il tenait Mackenzie dans ses bras, qui avait une longue robe blanche, déchiré sur le coté et tachée aussi de sang, et ses cheveux était tout ébouriffés. Il y avait aussi Dean qui se tenait à coté de son frère, et dont le visage avait subit certains dommages, et une femme inconnue à coté de Mackenzie qui semblait ne pas avoir échappé à « la situation ». Malgré leur allure quelque peu négligé ils souriaient tous comme si c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie ...

-Mais qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sam.  
- Oh ça c'était le jour du mariage de papa et maman !! lui répondit Matt qui devant leur aire interrogateur se lança dans des explications. Oui, en faite ce qui s'est passé, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue de se marier ce jour là ... Toute à commencer avec cette histoire de démon dans le Missouri, papa en avait entendu parler et ils sont allaient voir ! Une fois là-bas ils ont découvert que le démon en question s'attaqué au couple lors de leur cérémonie de mariage ... donc ils on décidé de mettre en scène leur propre mariage afin de piéger le démon !! Tous les invités était des chasseurs évidement, oncle Dean était le témoin de papa et tante Matilda, la demoiselle d'honneur de maman et la cérémonie commença, tous le monde était prêt à intervenir ... et puis le démon arriva, ils le tuèrent et ...  
-Pas si vite, coupa Dean, c'était qui se démon ? comment il était ?comment on l'a tué ? ...  
- Aucune idée, lui répondit Matt, quand maman raconte, elle le fait toujours comme ça, parce qu'elle dit que je suis trop petit pour entendre, ce que oncle Dean appelle les « détails croustillants » !!  
-Dommages ... soupira Dean.  
- Et puis comme tout était déjà en place, continua Matt, leur famille et leurs amis étaient présents, ils ont décidé de vraiment se marier... et puis le prêtre était presque pas blessé alors !!  
-Géniale !! répondit Sam d'un ton ironique, je me suis marier au milieu d'une chasse ...  
-C'est super, hein ! répliqua son frère avec un grand sourire, tous les chasseurs devait être jaloux !!  
-Ça devait être romantique... ! soupira Sam toujours aussi désemparé.  
-Mais t'était avec maman !! répliqua Matt qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père faisait tant la tête.

Ils regardèrent ensuite la suite des photos qui était essentiellement celle de Matt, à sa naissance, à ses anniversaires ...  
Minuit sonna lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se coucher, les autres s'endormirent rapidement mais Sam repensa à cette vie qu'il n'avait pas encore vécue.

--

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Matt avait rangé son album avant que sa mère ne vienne le réveiller parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait ce qu'il avait raconté aux autres cette nuit. Il leur fut d'ailleurs très reconnaissant de ne pas évoquer le sujet à table. Le principal sujet du petit déjeuner était Angst, et comment s'en débarrasser. En effet les Winchester du passé avaient proposé leur aide pour cette affaire.  
A la fin de la matinée, il fut décidé que Matt irai chez sa tante Matilda, en Californie, pour sa propre sécurité en attendant que Angst soit hors d'état de nuire. Matt commença à protester et se tournis vers son père en quête de réconfort :

-Papa, je suis vraiment obligé... y a rien à faire là-bas et en plus, y a toujours des gens bizarres chez elle !!  
Matt le regarda avec son petit regard mouillé (qui avait pour but d'amadouer son père) et Sam se tourna vers sa femme :  
-Il pourrait rester ici avec Bobby !?!  
- On en a déjà discuté, il ira chez ma sœur parce que c'est l'endroit le plus éloigné du Wyoming ou l'on connait quelqu'un, et puis elle saura veiller sur lui ... répliqua Mac avec un regard menaçant en direction de son mari puis de son fils.

Sam ne préféra ne pas le contrarié, elle avait vraiment très mauvais caractère depuis qu'elle était enceinte, et puis dans le fond, même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup sa belle-sœur, il savait que s'était le mieux pour son fils. Ils étaient donc d'accord ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à Matt, mais il ne revint pas sur la question de peur de déclencher la colère de sa mère.  
Matilda vint donc le chercher dans le courant de l'après midi pour l'emmener chez elle. Matt embrassa ses parents et son oncle et malgré son désire de rester près de sa famille, il partit avec sa tante.  
Une fois Matt en sécurité, tous les autres se mirent à rassembler tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le démon, et s'installèrent dans le salon pour en discuter.

- Alors, commença le Dean du futur, la dernière fois qu'il a était vue s'était en 1816, dans le sud du Mexique, un petit village non loin des côtes ...  
- Oui, repris son frère, d'après certaines légendes local, plusieurs personnes sont littéralement mortes de peur. On a mis la main sur un vieux journal de bord d'une expédition qui s'est passé à la même époque !  
-Qui l'a écrit ? demanda John.  
- Une sorte de scientifique, Andrew Graham qui faisait des recherches sur les phobies et leurs origines ... lui répondit le Dean du futur.  
- Il a entendu parler de ce village où il y avait des morts, inexpliqué, à l'époque, et où les habitants émettaient l'hypothèse qu'il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose de maléfique là-bas qui faisait perdre la raison de ceux qu'il l'approcher ...  
- Bien sûr les autorités de l'époque n'y croyaient pas et firent interné bon nombre de personne mais la légende continua d'exister !! repris Bobby.  
-Mais ce scientifique y est allait quand même, continua Sam, et il raconte :

_« 15 Juin, déjà une semaine depuis notre arrivée dans cette partie du pays, mais les habitants ne veulent pas nous dirent quoi que se soit de peur d'être dénoncer, je suppose ..._

_23 Juin, aujourd'hui nous somme aller sur de la colline près de la rivière interdite ... nous avons aperçu un vieille demeure et l'un de nous est allé voir de plus près, il est entré mais les guides que nous avions avec nous, nous ont demandé de ne pas le suivre ...  
_

_24 Juin, Greg n'est toujours pas revenue nous commençons à nous inquiéter !  
_

_25 Juin, les habitants commence à nous faire confiance et nous racontent la légende qui entours cette maison, nous ne savons pas si nous reverrons Greg vivant ...  
_

_1 Juillet, aujourd'hui nous avons retrouvé Greg dans la rivière, il était mort et son visage était terrifiant ... ses cheveux était blanc et ses yeux mortifié par la peur !! Nous l'avons incinéré comme nous l'ont recommandé les habitants et nous avons décidé d'aller affronter ce qui se cache dans cette maison dés demain ...  
_

_2 Juillet, Nous nous approchons de la maison, nous ne sommes que trois vue que les guides n'ont pas voulus aller plus loin ! Nous sommes armés et nous ouvrons la porte... A première vue nous pénétrons dans la salle à manger, il fait noir mais je parviens quant même à voir ce que j'écris... il y a eu un bruit comme un grincement derrière nous et la porte s'est refermé ! Nous sommes bloqués, nous avançons et je dois dire que je ne suis pas rassuré... nous longeons le long couloir, il fait de plus en plus noir ... Jack se met à hurler en disant qu'il y en a partout ! Nous ne comprenons pas et essayons de le rassurer ! Nous tournons la tête une fraction de seconde et il avait disparus. Il ne reste que Will et moi, nous courrons en direction de la porte mais cette maison est devenus un véritable labyrinthe ... on ne sait plus ou on doit aller ... je ne trouve plus Will, il a hurlé et a disparus a son tour ... je suis seul et terrifiés !! J'entends des grognements autour de moi, je sens que je vais mourir ... je retrouve la porte !!! Je cogne mais il n'y a rien à faire ... je le vois il est là ... devant moi ............ »_

* * *

Et voilà le Chapitre 5, on passe au choses sérieuses et ce n'est que le début !!

Bonne Lecture


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

--

-Et alors comment sa s'est finis ? demanda le Dean du passé.  
- Andrew et ses compagnons furent retrouvés comme leur ami dans la rivière quelques jours après, morts avec les cheveux blancs, lui répondit Sam, les habitants les ont incinéré mais ils ont gardé le journal d'Andrew ... C'est ce que nous avons de plus détaillé en ce qui concerne la maison.  
-Mais ce n'est pas la même ? s'étonna le Sam du passé.  
-Oui mais c'est le même démon et d'après ce qu'on sait il opère toujours de la même manière ! lui répondit Bobby.  
- Alors résumons ce que nous savons, répliqua Mac qui n'avait pas prit part à la conversation depuis le début, Angst est un démon qui se nourrie des peurs de ses victimes, il les enferme dans sa maison et leur fait peur les uns après les autres et quant ils sont à bout de force il les enlève et les tue ... puis il restitue les corps !!  
-C'est ça, lui répondit son mari.  
-Alors ce n'est pas le démon qu'il faut le plus craindre mais la maison, repris Mac, on n'a qu'a la détruire !!  
-Bien penser, répondit Bobby, mais des chasseurs ont déjà essayé, le feu, les grenades rien n'y a fait elle reste intacte ...  
-L'esprit du démon a peut-être fusionné avec la maison ? proposa John.  
-Oui c'est ce qu'on pense aussi, répondit le Dean du futur.  
-Alors si on détruit le démon, la maison le sera aussi !!  
-Oui mais sans le démon la maison ne sert à rien, alors ... répliqua Mac.  
-Non c'est pas ce que je voulait dire, repris John, c'est juste que la maison est grande il y a un étage je crois ...  
-Oui et alors !! lui répondit le Sam du futur.  
-Alors, si on parvient à détruire le démon, la maison le sera aussi est elle s'écroulera avec nous ...  
- Génial, répliqua le Dean du passé, alors on doit survivre à l'attaque de la maison, à celle du démon et à la destruction de la maison ... facile !!  
- Pour le démon ce ne sera pas compliqué si on arrive à l'approcher, repris Mac, parce que je pense qu'il se sert de la maison comme une sorte de refuge, si elle n'était pas là il serait beaucoup moins impressionnant. Alors la partie qui consiste à détruire le démon s'est fait, on passe au reste !!  
-C'est fait !?! s'étonna John, comment ça ?  
-Vous verrez ... lui répondit Mac.  
-Alors, maintenant la maison, et surtout comment y survivre que se soit avant ou après ! déclara Bobby.  
- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas rester ensemble mais plutôt se séparé en plusieurs groupe ! Ainsi il ne pourra pas nous attaquer tous en même temps, proposa Mac.  
-C'est risqué mais je pence que ça le serai encore plus si on restait grouper ... répondit son mari.  
-OK on se sépare et après ? demanda le Dean du passé.  
-On fait fasse à ses pire crainte ... lui répondit Mac.

Ils passèrent ainsi toute la journée à mettre en place leur plan de bataille. Il fut décidé qu'ils ne seraient que six à s'y rendre et que Bobby resterait chez lui (vue son âge il ne voulait pas prendre de risque !). Le Sam du futur tenta de convaincre sa femme de ne pas venir mais elle lui répliqua qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, ce qui n'était pas faux.  
Ils partirent donc pour le Wyoming dés le lendemain matin. Les Winchester du futur prirent l'Impala et ceux du passé, un 4x4 que leur avaient prêté Bobby. Ces derniers suivaient l'Impala en discutant de la situation :

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il la laisse venir, commenta Sam, oui si c'était moi ...  
-Mais c'est toi !! répliqua son frère.  
-Oui justement c'est pour ça que c'est bizarre, repris Sam, je n'aurai jamais été d'accord ...  
- Ils ont dit qu'on aurait besoin d'elle, répondit John, mais pourquoi faire ça je l'ignore !! Elle cache quelque chose, quelque chose que tu n'a pas voulut nous dire ...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phase que l'Impala se gara non loin d'une vieille boutique. Ils virent Mackenzie et Sam sortir de leur voiture pour y entrer, tandis que Dean restait au volant. John descendit et alla lui parler :

-Pourquoi on s'arrête ? demanda-t-il.  
-Mac avait besoin d'un truc... c'est comme qui dirait un détail de dernière minute, ça sera pas long !!!  
-D'accord, si on peut vous aider ...  
-Ça sera pas nécessaire, mais merci ...

John repartit dans le 4x4 avec ses fils, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on lui cache des choses et continuerai d'observer sa futur belle-fille pour découvrir ce qu'elle cache. Ils attendirent ainsi une bonne demi-heure puis ils virent Sam et sa femme ressortir du magasin avec un gros sac, qu'ils mirent sur le siège arrière avec d'autres choses récupéré dans le coffre juste avant.

Après plusieurs heures de route, ils arrivèrent non loin de la dite Maison où résidait ce démon. Ils sortirent des voitures et se préparèrent. Les hommes prirent des armes mais Mackenzie, à première vue, ne prit qu'un revolver en plus de son sac en bandoulière, ce qui étonna John :

-Tu ne prends pas grand-chose Mackenzie ?  
-J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin John, lui répondit-elle, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter.  
- Bon alors le mieux c'est de faire trois groupe, interrompit son mari, et le mieux serai qu'il y ait une personne du passé et une du futur dans chaque groupe !!  
-Bon bin, John vous venez avec moi, conseilla le Dean du futur, Mac avec Sam et Sam avec Dean !!  
-D'accord, lui répondirent-ils à tour de rôle.

Une fois les groupe formés, ils se retournèrent et firent face à la maison. Le Sam du futur se tournis vers sa femme :

-Pas de zèle mon cœur, lui conseilla-il.  
-Comme d'habitude !!! lui répondit-elle tandis que son mari s'approcha pour l'embrasser.  
-Allez ... lança le Dean du futur, c'est partit !!!

--

* * *

Et voilà le Chapitre 6, les ennuis commencent  
et plus on commence à connaitre les personnages,  
plus on se pose des questions sur eux ...  
Ce chapitre est court mais le prochaine sera posté cette semaine =D

Aller bonne lecture


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

--

Ils s'approchèrent de la maison lentement, il était tôt mais le ciel était obscurci par de nombreux nuages noirs qui annonçaient un orage. Ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée juste au moment où il se mit à pleuvoir. Ils se regardèrent, en pensant que lorsqu'ils auront franchis cette porte, ils ne pourront plus retourner en arrière. Mais cette pensée ne les fit pas reculer, ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce qui devait servir de salle à manger. Puis ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au couloir et là, à leur grande surprise, le couloir en question était en faite la réunion de trois autres.

-Bizarre ... déclara le Dean du passé.  
-C'est comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'on vienne ! repris Mac.  
-Oui et nous séparé serais entrer dans son jeu, répondit John, on devrait peut-être éviter de le faire !!  
-On doit se séparé pour les raisons qu'on a déjà évoqué ... lui répondit le Sam du futur d'un ton sec même si on pouvait ressentir dans le ton de sa voix qu'il n'était pas très rassurer de voir sa femme s'éloignée de lui en de pareilles circonstances.  
- Alors le premier qui le trouve ... commença le Dean du futur.  
-L'occupe jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mac, fini le Sam du futur en lançant un regard à sa femme qui signifier « tu a intérêt d'arrivée ».  
-Pourquoi ... commença le Sam du passé mais il fut interrompu par la soudaine absence de lumière dans la maison.

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers les différents couloirs. Un dernier regard vers les autres et ils s'engouffrèrent par groupe vers l'une des trois allées.

Dans le premier tunnel, Sam (du futur) et Dean avançaient lentement se méfiant de chaque bruit ou craquement suspects.

-Alors la vie est belle dans le futur ? demanda Dean.  
- Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de me demander ça ?  
-Bin, en faite ça passe le temps et ça a un effet relaxant de parler tu devrait essayer pour voir !!  
-Si tu veux, alors oui la vie est belle !!  
-Avec un peu plus de détail ça serai pas mal aussi !!  
-Qu'es ce que tu veux que je te dise, j'ai une femme et un fils que j'adore, un frère qui m'exaspère toujours autant et une belle-sœur que je ne peux pas voir sans m'énerver ... ma vie est super !!  
- Je t'exaspère, moi, pourquoi ? et puis pourquoi t'aime pas... comment elle s'appelle déjà... Melinda...

-Matilda, et ça te regarde pas ... des histoires de famille ... Chut !! t'a entendu ?

Il y eut un craquement derrière eux qui fit sursauter Sam. Il faisait de plus en plus noir et ils continuèrent d'avancer, armes au poing. Quand tout à coup ils virent Mackenzie au loin, tout au fond du couloir. Elle était plaquée contre le mur, couverte de sang et elle appelait Sam d'une voix tremblante :

-MACKENZIE !!! cria Sam en courant vers sa femme, suivis de près par Dean.

Ils coururent vers elle mais lorsqu'elle se trouva à quelques mètres d'eux, un mur surgit de nulle part et les empêcha d'aller plus loin. Sam criait toujours le nom de sa femme, mais il se rendit compte que ça ne servait à rien.

- Regard, lui dit Dean.  
- QUOI ENCORE ! répondit Sam d'un ton agressif.  
-Il n'y a pas que celui là il y en a un autre, déclara-t-il en désignant le mur.

En effet, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Dean il vit qu'ils étaient désormais pris au piège.

--

Au même moment, John et Dean (du futur) avançaient dans le deuxième tunnel en discutant :

-Alors, commença John, t'a l'aire de t'en être bien sortit depuis que je suis mort, tu t'es bien occupé de Sammy !  
-Merci, lui répondit Dean un peu surpris par les paroles de son père.  
- Tiens et puisqu'on parle de ton frère ...  
-J'en étais sûr, t'a pas changé !!!  
-Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Toujours à se préoccuper de Sammy ! Et bien j'ai un scoop pour toi, Sam est grand et il sait très bien s'occuper de lui-même ! répliqua Dean légèrement énervé.  
- Je ne disais pas ça pour t'énerver !! répondit John surpris par la réaction de son fils.  
- Je sais mais ...

Il n'eut pas de temps de terminer sa phrase que quelque chose de bizarre se passa. En effet, ils venaient de pénétrer dans une petite pièce, quand la porte se referma d'un coup sec et les murs disparaissaient les uns après les autres. D'abord le quatre qui se trouvaient autours d'eux, puis se fut le tour du plafond. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi, sur une sorte de plaque, qui était le sol, entouré par du vide ...

-Mais qu'es ce qui se passe ? demanda Dean affolé.  
-C'est une illusion ... ça n'est pas réel Dean !! lui répondit John, alors arrête de t'affoler !!  
-Je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester calme ...  
- J'ai déjà vue ça ...  
- Comment ça !!  
- D'abord les murs, puis le plafond et enfin le sol !!  
-LE SOL !! On va s'exploser la tête en bas ....  
-NON, c'est une illusion Dean, c'est pas parce que tu ne voit pas les murs ou même le sol, qu'ils ne sont pas là !!  
-Alors on ne va pas tombé ?  
-Ça dépend !!  
-De quoi ?  
-De toi !!  
-QUOI ?  
-Il faut arriver à te convaincre que ce n'est pas réel, si tu pense que tu va tomber tu tomberas...  
-Mais t'a dit que le sol était là ?!?  
-Oui mais c'est très subtile comme piège, il est là que si tu pense qu'il y est !!  
-Ok et si je tombe ...  
-Tu meures.

Dean regarda son père d'un aire inquiet et comme l'avait prédit John, le sol disparu ...

--

De leur coté, Sam et Mackenzie, avançaient toujours dans le troisième tunnel sans rien remarquer de bizarre.

-Alors comme ça je me suis marié ! s'exclama Sam.  
-Comment tu sais qu'on est marié ?  
- Matt ...  
-Ah celui là, il ne m'écoute jamais !!  
-Tu lui avais dit de ne pas nous en parler ?  
-Il n'ait jamais bon d'en savoir trop sur son avenir !!  
-Oui c'est sûr ... on vit où ? Je veux dire, on a une maison... quelque part ?  
-Oui on en a une ... au Kansas !! Et Dean vit avec nous ... lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
-C'est vrai, pourquoi ?  
-On travaille ensemble et puis ... on est la seule famille qu'il est ... et il adore garder Matt quand on sort !!!

Au même moment, ils aperçurent un escalier poussiéreux à l'angle du couloir et désirèrent d'y monter ...

--

Mackenzie et Sam montèrent l'escalier très lentement de peur qu'il ne s'écroule sous leurs pieds. En effet, la maison n'était pas toute jeune et on pouvait voir des fissures sur les murs ainsi que des fenêtres brisées. L'escalier, lui, était sale, visiblement très usé et était étonnamment grand. De l'extérieur la maison semblé n'être pourvue que d'un seul étage, mais lorsqu'ils regardèrent vers le haut de l'escalier ils virent qu'il y avait minimum trois étages.  
Ils arrivèrent au premier sans difficulté. Ils avançaient dans l'étroit couloir, où il y avait des dizaines de porte de chaque coté.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait en ouvrir une ? demanda Sam.  
- On n'est pas là pour visiter !! Vaut mieux continuez à avancer, il ne doit pas être loin ...  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Réfléchie, tu es un vieux démon qui vit dans une maison où personne n'a jamais atteint le premier étage ... pourquoi t'irai te cacher au dernier étage alors que tu peux tranquillement espionné les personnes qui rentre chez toi, du premier, sans risque !!!  
-Ouai si tu veux, mais on n'a jamais dit que les démons avaient la même logique que moi !!

Soudain Mackenzie se retourna, elle observa l'escalier et on entendit une sorte de bourdonnement lointain.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda Sam.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et continua de fixer l'escalier. Quand soudains un nuage de frelon se dirigea vers eux, ils se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient et se réfugièrent dans l'une des nombreuses pièces qui les entouraient et bouchèrent toutes les espaces autours de la porte avec de vieux chiffons qui recouvraient les meubles.

-Mais d'où ils sortent ? demanda Sam essoufflé.  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit Mac, mais il faut sortir d'ici ...

En effet, malgré les chiffons, les frelons ne tarderaient pas à entrer. Mac remarqua une bouche d'aération sur le haut d'un des murs, derrière une étagère, et demanda à Sam de l'aider à monter. Il s'exécuta et la suivie.

Ils rampèrent dans les conduis pendant environs une demi-heure lorsque le bruit de bourdonnement s'arrèta.

- Tu entends ? demanda Mac.  
-Quoi ... non j'entends rien !!  
-Le bourdonnement a cessé ... ils ne nous suivent plus !!  
-Et c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?demanda Sam.  
-Je sais pas ... continuons de monter !!  
-Mais je croyais que le démon était au premier étage ? demanda Sam surpris.  
-Il est monté plus haut ... il a du sentir qu'on était là ...  
-Comment tu le sais ??  
-Je le sais c'est tout ...  
-Mais ...  
-Écoute on va pas passer la journée ici à discuter du comment et du pourquoi !! répliqua Mac, alors maintenant je sais ou est le démon, et si les autres sont parvenus jusqu'à lui, ils vont avoir besoin de nous ... alors fait moi un peu confiance, je sais que tu ne me connais pas depuis très longtemps et que tu voudrais en savoir plus mais .... Fait toi une raison et avance s'il te plait !!  
-Bon ... ok.

Ils montèrent donc un étage supplémentaire, mais ne quittèrent pas les conduits d'aération, pour ne pas attiré l'attention sur eux. Au bout d'un moment, qui semblait interminables dans un espace aussi petit, ils arrivèrent devant la grille d'une pièce du deuxième étage. Cette pièce était immense, avec des cages et des chaines sur les murs, on pouvait aussi remarquer que le sol était tâché de sang frais ...  
Ils observèrent celle salle de derrière la grille, et quand ils prirent la décision d'y aller, ils entendirent des voix lointains d'abord puis qui se dirigeaient par ici. Deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce trainant derrière eux deux autres hommes inconscients.

-Sam ... prononça Mac dans un murmure horrifié.

Les deux hommes s'adresser à présent, à un troisième, qui se trouvait dans la pièce et que Mac et Sam n'avaient pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Le démon était grand, rouge, avec des cornes de taureau sur la tête. Il portait un grand manteau qui recouvrait presque tous son corps, mais se qui était le plus effrayant dans son apparence c'était ses yeux qui était d'un noir terrifiant...

-Maître, voici les hommes qui se trouvaient près de la cuisine ...  
-Mettez les dans des cages séparés ... ou sont les autres que vous avaient attrapés ? demanda le démon.  
-Nous allions justement les chercher ... maître !! répondit le second homme.  
-Et les autres ... des nouvelles ?  
-Nous avons fouillé tout le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage et ... aucune trace d'eux !!  
-Je suis entouré d'incompétents ... faites en sorte de les trouver rapidement sinon ... vous prendrai leur place ... suis-je claire ?  
- Très claire maître ... nous allons les trouver !!!

Ils quittèrent précipitamment les lieux, laissant le démon avec Sam et Dean toujours inconscients. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent avec Dean et John, qu'ils mirent, comme les autres dans des cages puis ils partirent à leur recherche.  
Mac et Sam se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ... il n'avait jamais était prévue qu'ils soient enfermés !! Mac sortit un livre de son sac, et le consulta à l'endroit qu'elle avait marqué.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de lire !!??!! s'étonna Sam.  
-J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire pendant que tu libèreras les autres, lui répondit-elle.  
-Quoi ???

Elle feuilleta son livre très vite et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait :

-Ça y est je l'ai ...  
-De quoi tu parle ? demanda Sam.  
- Pas le temps pour les détails ... quand je te le dirais tu défonce la grille, tu cours vers les cages et tu les ouvre !! Ok  
- Je comprends rien ... mais ... ok vas-y.  
-« _Sis mundo te salute.  
Esposca valedum scudom.  
Beateus nec te fende a malovus ocrum in tende_.»

Soudain une sorte de fumée blanche et épaisse sortis du sol et attaqua le démon ...

--

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre 7,  
dans la maison de la peur,  
la situation devient de plus en  
plus difficile et certains personnages se dévoilent ....  
la suite bientôt !!

Bonne Lecture


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

--

-Mais qu'es ce qui se passe ? demanda Sam surpris, Comment tu as ... ?  
-On s'en fiche, VAS-Y DEPECHE-TOI !!

Sam se dirigea vers les cages pendant que Mac cherchait autre chose dans son livre. Le démon se débâtai toujours avec la fumée blanche qui avait l'aire de lui en vouloir personnellement. Sam parvint à ouvrir toutes cages et les autres s'éveillèrent l'aire un peu groggy mais ils arrivèrent néanmoins à se lever. Le démon se débarrassa momentanément de cette étrange fumée, et envoya tout le monde (excepté Mac qui était toujours dans le conduit d'aération) contre le mur. Ils ne pouvaient plus bougeaient mais la fumée blanche n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et se jeta de nouveau sur le démon ce qui eut pour effet de libérés les autre de son emprise. Le Sam du futur courus vers sa femme, qui lui donna son sac.

- Tu va bien ? lui demanda t-il.  
- Oui et toi ... tu as une sale tête !! Tu es sûr que tu tiendras le coup ? lui répondit-elle.  
-Merci, t'inquiète pas !! T'es prête ?  
-On y va ...

Il l'aida à sortir du conduis et fouilla dans son sac. Il sortit des bougies qu'il lança à son frère et prit un autre livre. Dean, aidé des trois autres, disposa les bougies sur le sol en dessinant un cercle autours du démon qui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette maudite fumée. Ils les allumèrent et Mac s'écria :

-« REVELE ... »

Soudain, un immense pentacle se dessina sur le sol à l'intérieur du cercle de bougie. Le démon était piégé.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Mac.  
-Ouai ça peut aller ... répondit le Dean du futur, t'en a mis du temps !!  
-Désolé mais tu n'étais pas sensé être dans une cage dans le plan initiale ...  
- Commencez pas tous les deux ! répliqua le Sam du futur, et si on se débarrasser de notre ami ici présent !!  
-Vermine, gronda le démon de la peur, comment osez-vous vous attaquer à moi ...  
-Je vous rasure on ne compte pas en rester là ! répliqua Mac en montrant la couverture du livre, que son mari venait de lui donner, au démon.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'effaça net et son visage devint très pale.

-Ne détruire ne vous avancera à rien ! repris le démon.  
-Ça dépend de quel point de vue ont se place ... répondit le Dean du passé.

Ma mort ne fera que déclencher sa colère ...-Vous pensez avoir eu peur en ce lieu, déclara le démon, mais tout être humain vous dira qu'il craint d'avantage la peste, la guerre, la famine et même la mort, plus qu'il ne me craint ...

-On va prendre le risque !! répliqua le Sam du futur, vas-y mon ange !!

Mackenzie jeta une fiole, remplie d'un liquide rouge dans le pentagramme, et ouvrit son livre :

-« _Que magie et mirage s'en suivent  
Pour que les flammes chimériques  
Puissent le détruire._»

Soudain des flammes bleus surgirent du sol et consumèrent le démon, qui hurlait en psalmodiant ces invités. Le démon tomba en poussière au milieu du cercle de bougie. Ils se regardèrent comme s'ils attendaient que quelque chose se passe. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le sol se mis à trembler ...

Ils se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils purent. Mais maintenant que le démon était mort, la maison n'était plus aussi solide et notamment les escaliers qui bougeait de plus en plus et il paraissait dangereux de s'y aventurer. Ils désirèrent donc d'atteindre les étages inferieurs par les conduis d'aérations qui représentaient moins de risques d'effondrement. Ils essayèrent d'avancer le plus vite possible mais dans un espace aussi étroit il était difficile de se déplacer aussi vite qu'ils l'auraient voulu.

Ils sortirent enfin du conduis et essayèrent de retrouver la porte mais le rez-de-chaussée avait totalement changé. Le plafond commença à d'effondrait au dessus de leurs tête. Les principales entée des couloirs étaient bouchées par des décombres.

-Et maintenant c'est quoi le plan ? demanda le Dean du passé en regardant Mackenzie.  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'en sais rien !! lui répondit Mac.  
-Bon ... faut trouver un truc maintenant avant qu'on soit enterait vivant ... intervint John.  
- Reculez !! s'écria le Dean du futur, en sortant une grenade de sa veste.

Il la lança vers un pant de mur qui devait conduire directement à l'extérieur. Le mur s'effondra et la maison trembla de plus en plus ... mais on pouvait apercevoir la route !! Ils se mirent donc à courir en direction de l'extérieur :

-T'es dingue ... s'exclama Mac, j'te signale que s'était en mur porteur ...  
-Et alors ? répondit le Dean du futur.  
-Alors si tu t'étais trompé et qu'il n'amenait pas à l'extérieur .... On aurait JUSTE était ensevelie sous cette maison !!! s'écria Mac.  
-Mais je me suis pas trompé ... dit-il.  
-Elle avait raison, tu es inconscient ... répliqua Mackenzie.  
-Je t'ai rien demandé !!

Ils se retournèrent et contemplèrent le nuage de poussière à l'endroit ou se dressait la maison. Il pleuvait très fort, mais ils retournèrent aux voitures sans se presser, content d'en être sortie vivant. Les personnes du futurs repartir avec l'Impala et celle du passés avec le 4x4.

Sur la route John s'interrogea :

- Mais qui est cette fille ?  
-Quoi ? demanda Dean.  
-Je parle de Mackenzie, je n'avais jamais vue quelqu'un se débarrasser d'un démon de cette manière, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?  
- Ouai ... répondit Sam, et de qui elle parlait quand elle a dit « elle avait raison » ?? ...

Ils parcoururent quelques kilomètres, puis la nuit tomba et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un hôtel qui longé la route. Cet hôtel était loin d'être petit et ils prirent donc la plus grande des suites pour pouvoir rester ensembles. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se mirent à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison :

-Bon au moins on est sortis vivant et le démon est mort, déclara le Dean du futur, alors on peut dire Mission Accomplis !!  
-Ouai c'est sûr ça aurai put très mal se finir, lança le Sam du passé, surtout quand on a vue que vous aviez été pris ...  
- Oui, repris Mac, mais qu'es ce qui s'est passé pour vous ? Nous on a juste eut à échapper à un essaim de frelons ...  
-Le démon a dut se concentrer sur nous autres parce qu'il nous trouvait peut-être plus menaçant, en conclut John, il a dut penser que vue que tu es une femme, enceinte en plus, tu étais moins dangereuse que les autres ... et nous avons tous constaté qu'il s'est trompé LOURDEMENT !!  
-Oui peut-être mais moi, repris le Sam du passé, j'étais avec elle ... j'étais pas assez menaçant pour lui ?  
-Faut te faire une raison petit frère ... je te le répète depuis toujours !! répondit le Dean du passé en souriant, en tout cas moi j'aurai préféré les frelons à la disparition des murs, plafond et SOL !!!  
-Un grand classique, répondit Mac.  
-Tu connais ? lui demanda son mari.  
- Oui j'ai déjà était dans la même situation une fois.  
- Même chose pour moi, repris John.  
-Et alors tu es tombé ? demanda Mac à Dean.  
- Bin ... ça a l'aire facile comme ça mais ... bon ok oui je suis tombé !! et d'ailleurs je croyais que si on tombait, on mourait ? lança Dean à son père.  
-Oui normalement ... le démon a dut le modifier !!  
- Se serait logique, répondit Mac, il ne voulait pas que vous mouriez aussi vite, il voulait prendre son temps ...

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le Sam du futur alla ouvrir et laissa entré le maître d'hôtel qui apporté leur diner. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc de discuter et mangèrent de bon cœur, la journée avait été rude et ils avaient bien mérité un peu de réconfort. Puis ils reprirent leur conversation :

- Et toi, au faite, qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Mac à son mari.  
-Oh nous on a juste était enfermer dans un partie du labyrinthe ... lui répondit son mari qui ne voulait pas révéler à sa femme ce qu'il avait vraiment vus là-bas.  
- Mackenzie, repris John, c'était quoi cette fumée blanche qui à attaquer le démon ?  
-Oh ... s'était les âmes des personnes qu'il avait tué dans le passé, je savais qu'en leur donnant une consistance physiques elles s'attaqueraient au démon, alors ... une chance que j'ai eut le bon livre avec moi, c'est pas quelque chose que j'avait prévue !!  
- Une chance ... oui ! lui répondit John un peu septique.

Sur-ceux, ils allèrent tous se coucher, après la journée qu'ils avaient passé ce ne serait pas du luxe.

Le lendemain matin ils décidèrent de se rendre en Californie pour aller chercher Matt et aussi pour trouver des informations sur les voyages temporelles.  
Ils arrivèrent ainsi, chez la sœur de Mackenzie, dans la soirée. Matilda fut très contente de revoir sa sœur en bonne santé et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Les personnes du passés, eux, étaient obnubilés par l'endroit ou elle vivait. En effet, ce n'était pas une maison mais un véritable manoir, ancien qui plus est, et qui donnait vraiment la chair de poule. Malgré cela ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Ou est Matt ? demanda Mackenzie.  
-Il est en train de dormir, lui répondit sa sœur, il a passé une longue journée !!  
-Comment ça ? demanda le Sam du futur d'un air méfiant.  
- Il s'est beaucoup amusé ... repris Matilda en regardant son beau frère d'un regard perçant.  
- A faire quoi exactement ? répliqua Sam, en lui rendant son regard.  
-Commencez pas tout les deux !! intervint Mackenzie, je vais monter le voir, tu viens ?  
-J'arrive ... lui répondit son mari.

Mackenzie et Sam traversèrent le salon et montèrent à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, Matilda reporta son attention sur Dean, tandis que les personnes du passé se regardèrent l'aire surpris de la réaction excessive de Sam envers sa belle sœur au sujet des divertissements de son fils.

-Dean, repris Matilda, alors cette mission, tu as fait sauter la maison ?  
-Seulement un mur, mais je te rassure, personne n'a était blessé ! C'est gentil de demander !  
-Pour une fois ... enfin bref, parlons un peu de vous, repris Matilda en regardant John, Sam et Dean.  
- Nous ? demanda John.  
-Oui, par quelles incompétence vous êtes vous retrouver ici ? De quelle manière pensez-vous vous en sortir sans l'aide d'une personne plus ... quel est le mot déjà ... dont la capacité intellectuelle dépasserait celle du simple primate ? Ce genre de chose ...  
-Waouh t'es en forme aujourd'hui, coupa le Dean du futur.

A ce moment là, Mackenzie et Sam revinrent dans le salon. Voyant que l'atmosphère tendue qu'il y régnait, Mackenzie s'exclama :

-Alors de quoi vous parlez ?  
- On échangeait quelque politesse avec ta « charmante » sœur, répondit le Dean du futur.  
-Oui, quelque politesse, pas étonnant qu'Isabelle soit partis ... repris Matilda.  
-Matilda !!!! s'écria sa sœur.

Dean et Sam s'était levé d'un bond, Dean, parce qu'il voulait faire taire une fois pour toute cette langue de vipère, et Sam pour le retenir bien qu'il aurait adoré le faire lui-même.

-Bon je crois que vous devriez aller dormir, proposa Mac, la chambre des invités est au sous sol.  
- Les invités, plutôt les évités !! répondit Dean dans un murmure.

Ils quittèrent tous le salon en direction du sous sol à l'exception des deux sœurs et du Sam du futur.

-Monte, je te rejoins tout de suite ! dit Mac en regardant son mari ce qu'il fit.

Une fois Sam partis, Mac se tourna vers sa sœur :

-T'exagère, tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa, surtout avec Sam et Dean. Ils font partis de la famille ...  
-C'est pas moi qui les ai choisis en tout cas, tu mérite tellement mieux que de vulgaires chasseurs de démons !!  
-Commence pas avec ça tu veux, je suis grande et je n'ai pas besoins de t'entendre me dire à longueur de temps que j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie ...  
-Heureusement il y a ton fils, il relève un peu le niveau !! il est très doué tu sais, c'est un comble que tu laisse son « géniteur » prendre la décision de le mettre dans cette horrible école alors qu'il serait tellement mieux à ...  
-Matilda, arrête ce n'est pas si grave et puisqu'on parle de mon fils, j'espère que tu ne lui as pas appris à faire certaine choses ...  
-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle !! bon il est tard je monte me coucher, bonne nuit petite sœur...  
-Bonne nuit.

Mac attendis que sa sœur monte dans sa chambre, pour aller chercher une vieille clef ancienne dans le tiroir de la commode et monta se coucher aussi ...

--

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre 8,  
des révélations, et on fait plus semple connaissance  
avec Matilda le charmante soeur de Mac !!!  
Que pensez-vous d'elle ?

Bonne lecture


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 

--

Le lendemain tout le monde se réveilla très vite, en particulier Matt qui alla se jeter dans les bras de ses parents dés leur réveille. Le petit déjeuner se fit en silence, notamment à cause de la discussion de la vielle avec la sœur de Mac. La journée serait donc consacrée à la recherche de tout document concernant les voyages dans le temps, afin d'aider les personnes du passé à rentrer dans leur temps.

Les Sam et Dean du futur aidèrent leur double et John dans ces recherches tandis que les deux sœurs et Matt iraient dans un endroit qui était inconnus aux autres : l'EWI (« Elementary Witchcraft Instituts »). Là-bas il y avait une immense bibliothèque mais seuls les membres pouvaient la consulter.

Au moment du départ, le Sam du futur, parla à sa femme :

- Pourquoi tu emmène Matt il pourrait rester avec moi ? il n'a pas besoins de voir des gens comme ta sœur ...  
-Ou comme moi !! répliqua sa femme.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire !!  
-Je sais que tu as du mal à accepter le faite que je sois différente et que ton fils l'est aussi mais ...  
-Matt n'est peut être pas comme toi, tu n'en sais rien !!  
- Ouvre les yeux Sam ... il ne te le montre pas parce qu'il sait que tu es contre toutes ces choses mais ton fils sait faire certaines choses ... et il a besoins de voir des gens comme lui de temps en temps, qui partagent ses dons et qui le comprennent !! Tu comprends ?  
-Matt t'as dit qu'il savait faire quoi au juste ?  
-Des choses simples, de son âge ...  
-Et j'imagine que ta sœur y est pour quelque chose !! répliqua Sam qui sentait la colère montait.  
-Non, il a toujours eut ces dons mais il ne savait pas s'en servir ... Matilda lui a simplement donné quelques conseils pour qu'il les maitrise et ne fasse de mal à personne par accident... Tu sais que j'aurai voulut qu'il aille dans cette école ...  
- Arrête avec ça, mon fils n'ira pas dans une école dirigée par ta psychopathe de sœur, lui répondit-il plus en colère que jamais.  
-Mais de quoi as-tu si peur ??  
-Qu'il devienne comme la plupart des gens de _ton_ espèce ... des tueurs !!

Mackenzie regarda son mari, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire ça. Matt était en haut des escaliers et avait parfaitement entendu la discussion de ses parents, il courra dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, choqué par les paroles de son père. Mackenzie était à la fois choquée et bouleversée :

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu pense alors pourquoi es-tu avec moi ? Tu savais dés le départ ce que j'étais, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché et là tu me le reproche ... va-t-en !!  
-Mac, je ne voulais pas ...  
- VA-T-EN ... hurla Mac.

Sam essaya de dire quelque chose mais Mackenzie eut un vertige et manqua de s'évanouir. Matilda, alertée par les cris de sa sœur, entra dans le salon et rattrapa sa sœur de justesse. Sam se précipita vers elle :

-Ne la touche pas, répliqua Matilda, tu ne crois pas que tu lui a fais assez de mal comme ça ?  
-Mêle-toi de tes affaires !!  
- C'est ce que je fais ...

Elle leva son bras en direction de Sam et ce dernier vola à travers la pièce et se retrouva à l'extérieur de la maison. La porte d'entrée se verrouilla et il lui fut impossible de revenir :

-MATILDA !! OUVRE CETTE PORTE ... cria Sam vers la fenêtre du salon.  
- Tu l'as entendu ... va-t-en !! répondit sa belle sœur en refermant la fenêtre.

Sam, plus en colère que jamais mais aussi gêné de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa femme, alla rejoindre son frère et les personnes du passé.

Ils passèrent ainsi une semaine à effectuer des recherches sans se parler, ni même se voir. Les recherches du coté de Sam ne donnèrent rien, juste quelques éléments concernant le domaine de Mac, mais comme il était très en froid avec elle, et ne lui demanda rien. Mac, qui malgré sa tristesse, essayait de penser à autre chose. Elle était toujours chez sa sœur à effectuer des recherches pour aider les autres et elle avait trouvé quelques éléments à l'EWI mais rien qui pourrait vraiment servir. Sam lui manquait beaucoup et elle alla se coucher en pensant à lui.

Le lendemain matin, Mackenzie se réveilla et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle monta ensuite réveiller son fils mais il n'était pas dans son lit. Elle alla donc voir dans le reste de la maison, mais elle ne le trouva nulle part :

-MATT !! cria-t-elle dans le couloir. MATILDA, cria-t-elle en rentrant dans la chambre de sa sœur.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Matt a disparus, je ne le trouve nulle part ....  
- Quoi ? Mais il doit bien être quelque part !!  
-J'ai cherché partout ...

-Il est peut-être allé voir son père ? demanda Matilda.  
-Non, il ne serait jamais sortis de la maison sans me le dire ... il sait que c'est dangereux dehors !! répondit Mac les larmes aux yeux.  
-Tu devrais peut-être vérifier, déclara Matilda en lui tendant le téléphone.  
- Oui, ... répondit-elle en composant le numéro. Sam !  
-Mac !! Woua ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé ...  
-Sam, Matt est avec toi ? coupa Mac en pleurant.  
-Non, pourquoi ? lui répondit-il.  
-Il a disparus, je ne le trouve nulle part ...  
-J'arrive toute suite !!  
-D'accord, répondit-elle en raccrochant.

Matilda prit sa sœur dans ses bras pour la consoler en attendant l'arrivée de Sam. Dix minutes plus tard, il était là avec son frère.

-Ou sont les autres ? demanda Matilda.  
-Ils sont restés à l'hôtel ... qu'es ce qui c'est passer ? demanda Sam.  
-Je suis allée réveiller Matt comme tout les matins et il n'était plus dans sa chambre, je l'ai cherché dans tout la maison mais ....rien. répondit Mac.

Sam monta les escaliers et courus dans la chambre de son fils. Les autres le rejoignirent :

-Qu'es ce que tu cherche Sam ? demanda Dean.  
-Des indices, des traces ... n'importe quoi qui pourrais me dire ou est mon fils !! lui répondit-il.  
-On a déjà regardé ... déclara Matilda, et on a rien trouvé ...  
-Mais on n'a pas tout essayé ... répondit Mac en se dirigeant vers le patio.

Elle prit un livre dans la bibliothèque et se mit à tourner les pages très vite.

-Mac ?? demanda Sam qui ne détourna pas les yeux de son livre, chérie ... !?! (Mac leva ses yeux humides vers son mari) qu'es ce que tu cherche ?  
-Un sort de localisation ... pour retrouver mon fils ... répondit-elle encore en pleure.

Elle se mis à feuilleter son livre à toute vitesse et enfin elle tomba sur la bonne page et demanda à sa sœur de réunir tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle à manger.

Matilda, aidé de Dean, installa les bougies en cercle autour de la petite table ou elle disposa une carte et un sac en velours noir. Pendant ce temps Sam essayait de calmer sa femme.

Une fois le tout installé, Mac et Sam allèrent rejoindre Dean et Matilda dans le salon. Ils se mirent autour de la table, et Mac prit le sac de velours. Elle versa la poudre qui le contenait et la rependit sur la carte :

- **_Emmène-moi où mon sang a été emmener  
Que j'aide mon fils à se dépêtrer  
Toi qui partage mon sang  
Entends-moi  
Toi qui partage mon sang  
Reviens-moi._**

La carte s'illumina un moment puis un point se fit beaucoup plus lumineux.

-Je ne vois pas ou c'est !! déclara Dean en regardant le lieu indiqué par la carte.  
-Moi non plus ... répondit Sam en regardant sa femme qui paressé de plus en plus en colère.  
-Mais pourquoi est-il là-bas ? demanda Matilda à sa sœur.  
- Ou il est ? demanda Sam en jetant un regard méchant à sa belle-sœur.  
-l'EWI ... mais il n'a pas put y aller tout seul ... répondit Mac.  
-Il n'aurai quand même pas osé !! demanda Matilda.

_Flash-back ( trois jours avant le mariage de Mackenzie)_

_- Mackenzie !! cria un homme en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Gabriel, qu'es ce que tu fait ici, tu n'ai pas sensé être en train de donner un cours aux troisième année ? demanda-t-elle surprise.  
-Ils attendront. J'ai appris que tu avait démissionné, pourquoi ?  
-Bien que cela ne regarde que moi, je pars parce que je vais aider mon mari ...  
-Futur mari ... grogna-t-il.  
-Oui ... dans son travail ...  
- Et bien sur c'est à toi de te sacrifier ... déclara-t-il de plus en plus en colère.  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça ...  
- Il te mérite pas ...  
- Et toi oui ?? Non mais pour qui tu te prend ... Gabriel, laisse moi vivre ma vie, toi et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps et je ne te permet pas d'émettre un jugement sur l'homme que j'aime ...  
-L'homme que tu aime n'ai pas comme nous et sa principal occupation est de nous traquer ...  
-Il n'ai peut-être pas comme moi mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il ne sera jamais comme toi et c'est l'une de ses principales qualité !!! déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant.  
-Tu reviendra, MAC , TU ME REVIENDRA ... cria-t-il mais elle avait déjà disparue._

_Fin du flash-back._

-Je crois qu'il est temps de rendre une petite visite à Gabriel ... déclara Mackenzie plus furieuse que jamais.

--

Pendant ce temps au motel, Dean et Sam se disputaient en l'absence de John qui était partis prendre l'air :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'es volé !! s'écria Sam.  
-Je ne l'ai pas volé, puisque c'est à moi ...  
-Ce n'est pas encore à toi, c'est à ton toi futur, tu ne peux pas tout simplement fouiller dans ses affaire pour savoir ce qui t'arrive dans le futur !!  
- Pourquoi pas, répondit Dean en commençant à lire l'agenda qu'il avait subtilisé, ils nous cachent des choses et je n'aime pas ça ... en plus cette fille, ta femme, est une sorcière alors je lui fais absolument pas confiance.  
-Juste parce que c'est une sorcière ... si je l'ai épousé c'est qu'elle doit être quelqu'un de bien sinon ...  
-Tu te serais fait avoir, et ça ne serait pas la première fois !!  
- Merci Dean ...  
-De rien Sam, répondit-il en souriant.

Dean lisait toujours l'agenda quand une photo glissa d'une des pages et atterri sur le sol. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et l'observa quelques minutes.

- Qu'es ce que c'est ? demanda Sam en voyant la mine troublée de son frère.  
-C'est une photo de moi avec un bébé, répondit Dean en retournant ladite photo, il est écrit « Hope, 1ans et demi » !!  
-Et à ton avis c'est qui cette fille ?  
- Je ne sais pas ...  
- C'est peut-être ta fille ?  
- Ah ouai et c'est qui sa mère ?  
-Attend, tu te souviens quand on est allé chez la sœur de ma femme ...  
-Qui oublierai cette espèce de vieille ...  
- Tu te souviens quand elle a parlé avec ton futur toi ?  
-Vaguement pourquoi ?  
-Elle a dit « pas étonnant qu'Isabelle soit partis », c'est qui Isabelle ?  
-Tu crois qu'il y aurait un rapport entre cette gamine et cette Isabelle ?  
-Pourquoi pas, autant vérifier !!  
-Ah Sam et dire qu'il y a cinq minute tu me sermonner à propos de ce truc et maintenant toi aussi tu veux fouiner un peu !! déclara Dean avec en grand sourire.  
-La ferme Dean, et regarde plutôt si il n'y aurait pas l'adresse ou le numéro de téléphone d'Isabelle dans cet agenda.  
-Ok.

Dean feuilleta l'agenda et tomba sur un posthite sur lequel il était écrit « Isa (213) 871-8556 ».

-J'ai trouvé son numéro apparemment elle vit à Los Angeles ...

--

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 9, de vieilles connaissances refont surface et ce n'est pas du gout de tous !!

Quelques mystères supplémentaires avant le dernier chapitre où tout vous sera révélé ...

BONNE LECTURE


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

--

Au manoir :

-Qui c'est ce Gabriel ? demanda Sam.  
-C'est un professeur de L'EWI, il enseigne les sortilèges de défense ... répondit Matilda en regardant sa sœur d'un œil étrange.  
-Et c'est tout, c'est juste un prof, allez ne nous racontez pas d'histoire ... c'est qui au juste ? demanda Dean.  
-En fait Gabriel et moi avons étaient ensemble à une époque ... commença Mac.  
-A une époque ? demanda Sam, qui sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.  
-En fait avant qu'on se rencontre et pour être totalement honnête, je l'ai quitté pour toi !! avoua Mac.  
-Et tu pense qu'il aurait put s'en prendre à notre fils ? demanda Sam légèrement en colère.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il serait capable de lui faire du mal, c'est vrai qu'il pourrait sans aucun remord t'en faire à toi mais pas à mon fils, il tient encore à moi ...  
-Et ça devrait me rassurer, si il touche à un cheveu de MON fils je le tue ... je te jure que je le ferais !!! s'écria Sam totalement furieux.  
-Ne nous emballons pas, on ne sait même pas si Gabriel à quoi que ce soit avoir avec cette affaire ... commença Matilda.  
-Elle a raison, le mieux c'est d'aller directement à l'école et on verra !! déclara Mac.  
-Alors qu'es ce qu'on attend ? demanda Dean.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la voiture de Dean. Matilda s'installa à l'avant afin que sa sœur et son mari puissent se parler à l'arrière. Après quelques minutes de route, Sam se tourna vers sa femme :

-Mac, je ... je voulais m'excuser ... pour les choses que j'ai dites l'autre fois, j'en pensais pas un mot ... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !! murmura-t-il.  
-Tu m'as fait du mal, je sais qu'on t'a élevé comme ça, que pour toi les sorciers sont plus souvent des gens malfaisants que des anges, mais je pensais que depuis que tu me connaissais, tu pouvais voir plus loin que ces préjugés ... et en fait : non, tu refuse même que ton fils puisse être un sorcier ... et au fond c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal !!!  
-Je voudrais juste qu'il soit comme tout le monde ... qu'il est une vie normale !!  
-Mais il n'aura jamais ça et je ne pense pas qu'il le souhaite ... tu lui refuse le droit d'être comme toi, tu ne veut pas le mettre en danger et je respecte ça ... mais tu lui refuse aussi le droit d'être comme moi, quelque chose qu'il sera de toute façon puisque c'est dans son sang ... pour notre fils avoir une vie normale se serait aller à l'école avec des enfants comme lui, avoir des amis qui pourraient le comprendre et une famille qui l'accepterai comme il est, c'est juste ça ... c'est trop demandait ?  
-Je ne sais pas ... et le fait qu'il soit là-bas on ne sait pas trop comment, ça, ça ne m'aide pas à être très objectif ... tu n'ais pas inquiète ?  
-Ça va mieux depuis le sort, j'ai sentis que Matt allait bien alors ça va !!!  
- C'est déjà pas mal ...

La voiture s'arrêta. Ils sortirent et marchèrent jusqu'au grilles qu'il entourait une immense bâtisse. Matilda mis une main sur la serrure et entra ...

Pendant ce temps au motel, Sam et Dean discutait :

-On devrait peut-être appelait ? demanda Dean.  
-Pour dire quoi : bonjour, je voulais juste savoir si on a eut une fille ensemble parce que je débarque du passé et je voudrais bien en savoir un peu sur ma vie ... soit réaliste elle va te raccrocher au nez !!  
-Oui bien sûr c'est tu le dit comme ça mais il faut être un peu subtile ...  
-Tu l'ais pas... tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !!  
-Mais si ...  
-Non !!

A ce moment là, John rentra dans la chambre :

-Alors les garçons encore en train de se disputer ?  
-Non, on discutait c'est tout ... t'était où ? demanda Sam.  
- Je suis allé faire un petit tour chez la sorcière ...  
-Matilda !!! s'écria Sam.  
-Oui, je les ai vus quitter la maison et j'ai décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans sa bibliothèque ...  
- Et ? demanda Dean.  
- J'y ai trouvé deux trois livres intéressent ... continua son père.  
-Décidément c'est un truc de famille de piquer des bouquins qui seront à nous plus tard !!! remarqua Sam.  
-A vous pas à moi, tu as oublié je suis mort !!!  
-A oui j'avais oublié ... désolé ... et tu ne sais toujours pas comment et quand ?  
- Non, Bobby n'a pas voulut m'en dire un mot, pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !!!  
-Et ces bouquins alors ? demanda Dean.  
-Ils parlent de sorcellerie bien sûr mais il y a aussi des éléments sur les voyages dans le temps ...  
-Comme quoi ? demanda Dean.  
-Des formules, des rituels ... enfin pour aller vite, j'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient tous un point commun ...  
-A oui et quoi ? demanda Sam.  
-Il faut que la personne qui nous a fait venir, parce que c'est forcement quelqu'un, soit proche de nous ...  
-Quand tu dis proche tu veux dire ... quelqu'un qui nous connait ou ... ? demanda Sam.  
-Non, plutôt proche comme étant un membre de la famille ...  
-Mais c'est insensé ya que nous trois dans notre famille et aucun n'aurait ... commença Dean.  
-Ce n'est peut-être pas notre famille dans le passé mais celle du futur !!! répondit son père.  
-Mais qui ? demanda Sam.  
- C'est évident non, c'est la vieille sorcière... ta cher belle-sœur !! s'écria Dean.  
- Arrête d'être parano tu veux !! répondit Sam.  
-Il a peut-être raison, c'est vrai réfléchissez, elle vous déteste et elle n'a pas vraiment aidé pour les recherches alors qu'elle possède tous ces livres ... expliqua son père.  
-C'est vrai que c'est louche !! répondit Dean.  
-Et si on allait plutôt vérifier à la place de rester là, proposa Sam.

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent en route pour le manoir ...

--

A l'EWI, tout le monde suivait Matilda qui s'avançait dans les couloirs. Soudain en passant devant la bibliothèque ils entendirent des voix :

- Tu n'aurais pas dût venir, je te l'ai dit je ne peux rien pour toi ...

Mackenzie reconnue très bien la voix de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé il y a des années. Mais à qui pouvait-il bien parler ? La réponse lui vient quand elle entendit une autre voix :

-Mais tu avais dit que tu pouvais m'aider !!  
-Si elle l'apprend elle va encore plus me détester et j'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment ...

Mackenzie pénétra dans la pièce suivie des autres :

-MATTHEW !! s'écria sa mère, mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle pendant que Sam pintait un pistolet sur Gabriel.  
-Ne pointe pas ça sur moi, espèce de ... menaça Gabriel en regardant Sam.  
-Toi, tu n'es pas en mesure d'insulter qui que ce soit !! répliqua Mac, qu'es ce qui se passe ici je voudrais bien comprendre !?!  
-Tu devrais demander à ta progéniture ... répondit Gabriel avec sarcasme.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Matt qui regardait le sol en se mordant les lèvres :  
-Matt ... commença son père, explique nous tu veux ?  
-Non, je ne peux pas ... tu va être te mettre en colère comme avec maman ... répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.  
-Mais non, va y dit nous ce qui ce passe, pourquoi je me mettrais en colère !?!  
-Parce que tu n'aime pas les gens comme moi ... parce que j'ai fait quelque chose que tu m'avais dit de pas faire ... répondit Matt qui pleurait encore plus maintenant.

Il se sentait mal, après avoir entendus la dispute de ses parents à propos des sorciers, il ne savait plus comment il devait avouer sa bêtise et surtout si son père lui pardonnerait. Il avait donc prit la décision de demander l'aide d'un des professeurs qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa visite à l'école, afin qu'il l'aide, mais ce dernier voulant surtout nuire à son père, n'avait fait que l'enfoncer dans ses mensonges et ses fautes.

Sam regardait son fils, il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose en rapport avec sa condition de sorcier et s'en voulait qu'il n'est pas assez confiance en lui pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait par peur d'être rejeter, car il est évident que Sam aime son fils plus que tout au monde et qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareil. Mais voilà ça Matt l'ignore ...

Heureusement Mackenzie s'en mêla et demanda à sn fils :

-Matt, regarde moi et dit moi ce que tu as fait mon chérie, je te promets que ni moi ni ton père ne nous mettrons en colère !!  
Matt s'approcha de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant :  
-Je crois que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont traversaient le temps...

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait, ils avaient tous très bien compris trop peut-être. Matt avait la tête dans le cou de sa mère et refusait de tourner les yeux vers son père de peur d'y voir de la colère. Mais Sam n'était pas en colère, il était surtout surpris que son fils ait les capacités magiques pour réussir de tels sorts, car même si il ne s'y connaissait pas autant que sa femme il était évident que cela devait faire appelle de grands pouvoirs.

Puis Matilda demanda à Matt de leur expliquer exactement ce qui s'était passé ce qu'il fit. Ils apprirent donc que Matt avait lut des livres sur la magie lorsqu'il était chez Bobby et qu'il avait essayé l'une des incantations d'attraction que sa tante lui avait apprise en changeant quelques mots pour pouvoir amener une personne à lui et pas un objet, histoire de s'occuper un peu ... mais à ce moment là il pensait à son père et n'ayant pas était assez précis dans formule, il arriva donc ce qu'il arriva ...

D'une certaine manière, Matilda était très fier de son neveux qui se révéler être vraiment très douer. Mac fut totalement soufflé par cette histoire et décida de s'assoir, imité par Dean qui décidément n'aimait vraiment pas la magie ... Quant à Sam, après le choc passé, s'avança vers son fils et le serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant de mots réconfortants pour qu'il cesse de pleurer :

-Ce n'est pas grave ... enfin je crois !?! demanda Sam en se tournant vers sa femme.  
-Non, maintenant que l'on sait comment ils sont arrivés, on va pouvoir les renvoyer !!  
-Bon bin si tout est réglé, on rentre ce n'est pas pour critiquer mais je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit !! demanda Dean.

Le groupe accepta et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie. Matilda prit quand même deux minute pour parler à Gabriel, puis elle sortis rejoindre les autres.

--

Au manoir, les personnes du passé, s'étaient installés dans le salon et lisaient des ouvrages de la bibliothèque. C'est ainsi que Matilda et les autres les trouvèrent en rentrant :

-Et bien, il ne faut pas se gêné surtout !! répliqua cette dernière.  
-On sait tous sorcière ... déclara Dean en se levant, et tu va nous ramener toute suite sinon ...  
-Sinon ? demanda-t-elle, comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ...

La situation s'envenima un peu et le Dean du futur préféra intervenir pour innocenter Matilda (une grande première, d'habitude il est le premier à lui faire des reproches). S'en suivis donc une longue explication sur ce que Matt avait fait et surtout comment ils pouvaient désormais les ramener chez eux.

A la fin de ces explications tous se mirent donc à ressembler ce qu'il faudrait pour le rituel du retour. Dean (du passé) en profita donc pour questionner son double :

-Eh ... Dean ?  
-Oui.  
-Bin en faite je voulais te rendre ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant l'agenda.  
-C'est toi qui l'avait, je pensait l'avoir perdu ... mais où tu la pris ?  
-En faite il était dans la voiture et comme je voulais un peu me connaitre ... je l'ai prit !!!  
-C'est logique j'aurais fait la même chose ...  
-En faite je voulais te poser quelques questions !!  
- Si tu veux, vas-y !  
-Alors qui est Isabelle ?  
-Direct comme question ... Isabelle est une ancienne petite amie, mais on se voit plus très souvent ...  
-Et Hope ??  
-D'accord alors j'imagine que tu veux toute l'histoire ?  
-Oui ce serait pas mal !!  
-Alors comme je l'ai dit j'étais avec Isabelle, une femme super, elle était avocate et on s'était rencontré sur une affaire à L.A, et puis elle est tombée enceinte... je l'aimait vraiment beaucoup alors je lui est dit qui j'était vraiment mais ... elle a prit peur et elle est partie. Aujourd'hui Hope, ma fille, a 3ans et je ne l'ai vus que deux fois, Isabelle m'envois des photos, me donne des nouvelles ... mais je ne veux pas les mettre en danger alors... je reste loin d'elles le plus possible. Voilà tout ce que te réserve ton avenir !!

Le Dean du futur partis au salon, laissant son double méditait sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

--

Dans le salon les sorcières et sorcier s'affairaient à préparer le rituel sous les yeux attentifs des Sam et de John.

-Voilà tout est prêt ! s'écria Matt qui avait fini de tracer le pentacle sur le sol.

Tout le monde se rassembla donc dans cette pièce et les trois personnes du passé se mirent dans le pentacle. Matilda leur donna une fiole chacun et leur demanda de boire :

-Qu'es ce que c'est ? demanda John.  
- Une potion d'amnésie !! leur répondit-elle.  
-Pourquoi ?? demanda simultanément Sam et Dean (du passé).  
-C'est évident non ... il ne faut pas que l'on change le court du temps !! déclara John.  
-C'est ça ... répondit Matilda, bon vous êtes prêts ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors Matt à toi ...  
-Pourquoi c'est lui qui le fait ? demanda John.  
-Parce qu'un sort ne peut être annulé que par celui qui l'a lancé !!! répondit Mac.  
-Allons-y alors ...

Matt pris le livre que sa mère lui tendit, et récita :

- _« Un temps pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place  
Replacez ce qui a été déplacé à travers le temps et l'espace »_.

Une fumée blanche les entoura et la minute d'après ils disparurent.

--

Une fois revenue dans leur temps, Sam, Dean et leur père ne se souvenait de rien comme prévus. Ils prirent donc chacun leur voiture et partir sur une prochaine affaire chacun de leur coté. Il pleuvait et Dean et Sam remarquèrent qu'une jeune femme faisait du stop sur le bas coté de la route. Ils s'arrêtèrent :

-Bonjours on peut vous déposez quelque part ? demanda Sam.  
-Oui, à la prochaine ville si ça ne vous dérange pas ... lui répondit la jeune femme.  
-Pas de problème, montez, répondit Sam, moi c'est Sam et ça c'est mon frère Dean.  
-Enchantée, moi c'est Mackenzie ...

**

* * *

EPILOGUE**

--

La vie est devenue tranquille depuis cette courte visite.

Sam a eu une discussion sérieuse avec son fils sur la magie et a consentie à ce qu'il aille à l'EWI pour finir ses études à condition qu'il ne fasse pas de magie en dehors de l'école.

Matt avait donc intégré la classe la plus haute (et oui dans cette école on est classé par niveau magique et non par âge !!), à la plus grande joie de sa tante.

Mackenzie a accouchée trois mois après d'une petite fille, Mérope, qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa mère au grand d'âme de son père.

Matilda continua à être directrice de l'EWI, elle a notamment renvoyé Gabriel, non pas pour l'histoire avec Matt, mais pour l'avoir surpris dans une position compromettante avec l'une de ses élève. Elle demanda alors à sa sœur de reprendre cette place. Sam trouva l'idée excellente au grand étonnement de tous et prétexta que comme ça elle et Mérope serait en sécurité (en effet aucun démon ne peut entrer dans l'école) et surtout que comme ça elle pourrait garder un œil sur Matt.

Quand à Dean, il décida de quitter la maison de son frère et de s'installer à Los Angeles prêt de sa fille afin qu'elle le connaisse un peu.

La vie était donc devenue tranquille, mais les démons rodent et les derniers mots du démon de la peur résonnaient encore dans la tête de Sam : « tout être humain vous dira qu'il craint d'avantage la peste, la guerre, la famine et même la mort, plus qu'il ne me craint ... Ma mort ne fera que déclencher sa colère » ...

--

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire,  
j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews toute au long des chapitres ...=D

Allez BONNE LECTURE et à bientôt ...


End file.
